


lover

by kingofpentacles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Come Eating, Communication, Dirty Talk, French Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Love, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Near | Nate River, Vibrators, Words of Affirmation, i dont have a come kink, idk why i write it into everything, seriously, terms of endearment, the weird thing is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles
Summary: “I feel like we- well, me mostly- have had some communication problems in the past, and.. I’m glad we can talk now. I still sort of struggle with that, but.. I’m working on it. I hope you know that- well, that you can tell me anything. In bed and otherwise.”
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	lover

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me, just writing another trans!near/mello pwp, since there are, like, zero pegging fics in this fandom. smh, guys, how dare u make me write this!! ;). im kidding of course; i really liked writing this one! teehee ;) anyway it feels super sexy to me so i hope yall like it! 
> 
> now for some actual notes: i didn't mention this in the notes of my others fics but Mello and Near are both how old they'd be in 2020: thirty-ish. can't be bothered to look it up lolz, but they are 100% adults. 
> 
> Near is trans, if you didn't notice from the tags. he's using a strap-on (this one: https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/strap-on-sex-toys/sp-vibrating-dual-harness-14240.aspx) p.s. i recommend looking at it if you want a better picture of whats happening! this is from mello's pov so that's why he calls the dildo nate's cock, bc he sort of thinks of it that way. that's also why near is referred to as nate- bc that's how mello refers to him in his head
> 
> i hope someone out there enjoys reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it :D

Nate thrust up under him, letting out a half-sigh, half-moan sound that made Mello’s cock twitch with interest, sticking up that much more. He rocked back on Nate’s cock slow and steady, the lube making an awkward squelching sound that made them both snicker immaturely. But when Nate's turned into a moan- the vibrator inside the strap on must have ground against his clit particularly firmly- Mello's laughter faded away.

And he began to bounce on his cock with a little more fervor. 

“That’s good..” Nate breathed.

“Yeah?” Mello said under his breath. “You like that, daddy?”

Nate’s nose wrinkled. “Huh?”

Mello went red and coughed. “Just trying it out. Erm.. You like?” 

“Er.. well, if you really like it, I suppose it’s okay.. Son.”

Mello burst out laughing, and finally stopped riding him; Nate sighed and pressed a button on the remote to stop the vibrator.

“No fucking way,” Mello gasped. “I can’t believe you said that. I have to call Matt.”

Nate was scowling, trying to distract from his blushing face. “Well, what was I supposed to say?”

“I don’t know! Not that!”

“And moreover, why is incest sexually arousing to you?”

Mello snorted. “I didn’t say it was! I just- feel like you know so much about me, and I want to know what you’re into. Wanted to see if you liked it.”

Nate sighed. “I don’t think I do.”

“I got that, lover.”

There was a silence while Mello played with Nate’s stomach below him, before he looked up and saw Nate’s face: mouth a little open, brows furrowed. 

“What?” Mello said, then: “Wait. Did I just turn you on somehow?” He frowned, then poked Nate’s stomach again. “Is it the stomach thing?”

Nate’s face scrunched. “No. It’s just..” his face softened. “..Lover.”

“..oh.”

“No, I like it.”

“Yeah, I got that.. Beloved.”

Nate smiled, and Mello’s heart swelled. 

He bent at the waist, curled over his beloved. His hair was longer nowadays; he needed a haircut soon, but now it hung down around their faces like a curtain between them and the world. They kissed. Nate brought a hand up to the unscarred part of his face, cupping it and occasionally scratching his scalp, sending tingles down his spine. 

Mello settled on top of Nate, reveling in the feel of his soft tum and breasts, then brought a hand up to cup his left one and squeezed, running a thumb over the pink nipple. Mello loved his breasts, and made no show of hiding it. They were on the small side and soft and pointed down. His areolae were bumpy and pink and the nipples stiffened easily because he got cold when he was naked. He hummed when Mello rubbed them with his thumbs. 

“That okay?”

“Yeah.. feels good,” Nate murmured. “Don’t lick me, though. At least, not there”

“Sir, yes sir. That a hint?” 

“No. I want to fuck you right now.”

“Sir, fucking hell yes, sir.”

Mello shifted back to get the dildo deeper in his ass, breathing deeply in and out. 

“Lamaze breathing, Mihael?”

Mello huffed. “Leave me alone. I’ll stick my cock up your ass, see how you like that.”

Nate hummed, pretending to consider it. “No, thank you,” he said decisively, then, “Let me know when your contractions are five minutes apart,” earning a pinch to the soft doughy skin of his hip. 

Mello laughed at the yelping noise Nate made, then sat down completely on Nate’s cock. He sighed, grinding down on it for a little, shifting back and forth, trying out different angles. Nate watched him, propped up on his elbows. His face was like.. Curious, taking in information, with a hint of arousal. Obviously he wasn’t fucking Mello with his actual dick; he didn’t have one. But he looked like he was thinking about it like that. He grunted under his breath, thrusted up subtly every once in a while.. That kind of thing. 

It turned Mello on so much it should have been fucking illegal. 

Nate’s mouth was open a little, probably unconsciously. His brow was furrowed with concentration, working to keep the angle Mello’d found earlier, thrusting with careful focus. 

God, Mello loved him. He told him so, and reached for the remote. Turned it up to one. Nate hummed, grinding up into him with such precision that Mello saw stars, and moaned openly. Nate echoed him, a breathier noise escaping his lips. That was the catalyst. 

Mello’s stomach clenched with arousal, and he bounced on Nate’s cock, fervor taking over him as Nate hit his prostate over and over again. His skin felt like it was buzzing, and his hands shook a little from where they were, flat on his lover’s soft tum. 

“Feels-” he breathed, and his voice hitched. Nate was turning pink underneath him, hips thrusting again, again, again.. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. It was the loudest his voice went without cracking. “Feel so good, baby. So, so..”, he broke off with a moan. He stopped moving, just held himself up for Nate to fuck him.

“Oh,” Nate breathed, and reached for his hips, and began thrusting up into him with passion that made Mello’s head spin. His eyes were closed, and he blindly reached for his lover’s hands, held them while they pushed his hips down. God, that was good. The fullness of it, the depth of it- he felt like he could feel it in his lower stomach, just below his navel. He was so lost in it that he barely heard Nate’s soft words: 

“Call me that again.”

Mello paused, thinking, then gazed down at his- “Lover.”

Nate’s expression was soft, and his eyes were widened slightly. His thrusts slowed to nothing, and he looked up at Mello like he was the most beautiful thing he’d seen, like that one word was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. 

Mello’s heart swelled. He curled over Nate again, pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Their faces were so close that when he talked, their lips brushed. 

“Lover,” he said softly. Nate echoed him, so quiet he was almost silent. 

They kissed. 

Mello pushed back on the dildo, slow and careful. The angle was a little weird, and his thighs trembled from exertion, but it was worth it; he wanted to kiss Nate while they made love. 

Nate fumbled for the remote, not breaking their kiss, and clicked the intensity up a level. 

Nate’s mouth was open, moaning, already, and when their tongue slid together, slow and sensual, Mello’s toes curled with the intensity of it. The feeling of Nate’s tongue, slick and hot, in his mouth was so intoxicating it felt like a crime. Nate kept up this low steady moan into his lover’s mouth that made his dick twitch against Nate’s stomach. And god, that felt so good. The feel of fucking himself on Nate’s cock behind him and rubbing up against his stomach, slick with wetness already leaking from his own cock. 

“Mello..” Nate broke off to moan. 

Mello murmured nonsense into his lover’s mouth- _yeah? That’s good? You like me fucking you like this, on top? Just fucking going crazy for you? For your cock? I fucking bet you do love god you feel so good baby i love you i love hearing you like this, just on the edge on it come on love you can come oh you liked that huh you like hearing me call you love how bout baby how bout beloved you are beloved nate really you are i love you so incredibly much i cant stand it oh god fuck me fuck fuck baby_ \- until Nate groaned, legs shaking, and came. 

Mello’s mouth was open, groaning with him even though Nate’s thrusting had long since stopped. He sat back up, separating their mouths (Nate hummed unhappily, but Mello barely heard it). His arousal was so strong that his hand shook as he jerked himself, hard and fast, until he was moaning unrestrainedly and coming in spurts onto Nate’s chest. All of his tensed muscles relaxed, and he began to slump onto Nate, but a hand on his chest stopped him. 

“Clean that up, please,” Nate said softly. 

Mello was basically the most relaxed he ever was, but something in him perked up at Nate’s tone of voice: soft, but stern. Commanding. ..Aroused. 

..interesting. At least it wasn’t a daddy kink. Mello got off the strap-on first, helped Nate maneuver his way out of all the straps and such, and then settled onto Nate's lap again. He leant over for a soft kiss first, then slid his right hand up to Near’s chest. He cupped his breast, then wiped a bit of come up with his middle fingers. 

“You like this, huh?” Mello murmured. They were so close that Mello’s lips brushed Nate’s as he talked. In response to his question, Nate just nodded. He was staring at Mello, eyes wide and dark, like he couldn’t tear his eyes away if he tried. 

God. He didn’t really get it, but fuck, if Nate had a thing for jizz, he had a thing for jizz. 

Mello brought his fingers to his own mouth, slow, watching Nate’s face. Touched his lips with it.

If possible, Nate’s eyes went darker. His breathing hitched. 

“Mihael..” he breathed. His left hand, resting on his stomach, twitched- he reached up, then, lightly touching the hand Mello had on his own mouth. Mello automatically opened his mouth, and let Nate push Mello’s hand into his own mouth. Making him fuck his own mouth. Making him swallow his own come. 

Mello felt like he was floating, with the amount of pure adrenaline rushing through him. He kissed Nate, hard, let him taste what Mello was tasting- his own completion. Fervent kissing slowly transitioned to slow, sensual making out that made Mello almost shiver with happiness. 

Nate separated, frowning. “Are you alright?”

Okay, maybe he did shiver. 

“Just..” Mello’s hand was cupping Nate’s face now, and his thumb traced along his lover’s cheekbone, smoothing over the smooth, warm skin. Nate’s eyes closed, and an almost silent sigh escaped his lips. “Just happy,” Mello finished. “Happy to be here. With you.” He hesitated, then: “I love you.”

Nate’s eyes were still closed, but the corners of his lips turned up, soft and tired. “I love you, too,” he murmured. 

An eye cracked open. “If you really do have a thing for incest, you know-”

Mello groaned. 

“-I’m sure we can work something out-”

“I don’t,” Mello protested. “Really, I don’t. I was just throwing shit out there, trying to see what you’re into. I feel like everyone has something, and I was just- looking for what you’re into. I could have just waited, heh. Didn’t peg you for a come guy.”

Nate huffed. “I’m not a- a _come guy_.”

“Well, when you say it like _that-_ ”

It was Nate’s turn to groan. He hid his face in Mello’s shoulder. “I’m not,” he said, voice muffled. 

“It’s okay, though,” Mello said, and the atmosphere shifted abruptly. “I mean, seriously. I don’t think it’s weird. If that’s what you’re thinking.”

Nate stilled, then looked up. 

“I’m glad that we can talk about things like this,” Mello continued quietly, not looking at him. “I feel like we- well, me mostly- have had some communication problems in the past, and.. I’m glad we can talk now. I still sort of struggle with that, but.. I’m working on it. I hope you know that- well, that you can tell me anything. In bed and otherwise.” 

He finally met Nate’s gaze. He looked serious, but something in his eyes was soft and intimate and so intense that Mello almost had to look away. He kissed him instead, just soft, warm pressure. 

They broke apart after a moment, and Nate murmured, "I feel the same way."

They held each other, exchanging soft kisses, for a long time, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment if you enjoyed, p.s. i have a couple other fics like this so check out my profile! 
> 
> comments inspire me and make me want to write more!! :D also, if you have a pwp fic idea or have some constructive criticism to offer, please lmk below:)


End file.
